Contradiction
by nakashima eru
Summary: Patah tulang, sepi dan pengakuan.


**CONTRADICTION**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K**

 **General, Drama**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tungkai kiri bawah dibalut. Berdiri saja kesulitan apalagi berjalan. Ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian teman-temannya untuk mendengarkan pengumuman di gedung utama sambil melongok keluar jendela lorong. Ia tak mengira kelas E sesepi ini jika tidak berpenghuni. Sebatang bunga matahari yang ditanam di bawah jendela mulai tumbuh tinggi, menjamah bingkai dan ia memainkan bunga itu. Jarinya yang lentik dengan bosan menyentil-nyentil si bunga tanpa dosa.

"Kesepian Nagisa-kun?"

Sosok yang tak kalah kuning dari bunga matahari tiba-tiba menyanding si murid yang sedang sendirian.

"Ah, ya." Jawab Nagisa sekenanya.

"Sebagai guru yang mendapati seorang muridnya kesepian, aku akan menemanimu di sini, nurufufu~" Koro-sensei lebih mendekat ke Nagisa.

"Ah, ya." Lagi-lagi jawaban sekenanya.

Koro-sensei mulai _sweatdrop_ dengan reaksi Nagisa.

"Ini, ada es serut rasa nanas yang baru saja kubeli dari Hawaii." Mencoba mendapatkan atensi lebih dari Nagisa, Koro-sensei sedikit mengumbar kebaikan.

"Ah, terima kasih." Nagisa menerima, memakan dalam diam. Bahkan kondisi mereka berdua kini lebih dingin dari es serut itu sendiri.

"Ng, apa hubunganmu dengan ibumu baik-baik saja?" Koro-sensei menyela.

"Ya, ibu bahkan mau mengantarku sampai ke sini menggunakan mobil." Nagisa menghentikan suapannya untuk menjawab.

"Hm, syukurlah kalau begitu."

 _Tik tok_

 _Tik tok_

 _Tik tok_

Bahkan bunyi detik jam di dalam kelas pun sampai terdengar saking sepinya suasana. Koro-sensei yang sebenarnya dari tadi diam-diam siaga pertahanan pembunuhan kini mulai gentar. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena ia paling tidak bisa menghadapi kondisi _awkward_ meskipun wajahnya tetap memasang senyum lebar secerah matahari.

"Ng, Nagisa-kun?" tak betah akan kebimbangan, Koro-sensei berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" Nagisa justru menikmati lelehan es batu di mulutnya.

"Ka-kau, apa masih punya niat membunuhku meskipun dalam kondisi seperti ini?" entah kenapa Koro-sensei bertanya sambil memandang lurus ke depan, tidak berani memandang lawan bicaranya.

Satu menit, dua menit, diam tanpa jawaban.

"Apa anda tahu, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku mulai memikirkan tugas pembunuhan ini. Semakin besar kemampuan membunuhku, semakin besar pula keraguan dalam diriku. Aku tidak ingin keluar dari tujuan awal yakni melakukan pembunuhan. Tapi di sisi lain, saya juga bimbang akan tujuan pendidikan yang kulakukan. Bukankah aku tidak boleh mengecewakan teman-teman dan Karasuma-sensei yang telah berjuang dalam misi ini? Tapi juga bukankah aku dididik agar bermoral baik? Bukankah aku harus bisa bersikap terpuji terhadap siapapun apalagi guru?"

Rentetan kalimat yang entah menyerang lawan bicara atau apa, entahlah. Koro-sensei ganti menjadi pihak yang terdiam. Senyum lebarnya sama sekali tak menggambarkan ekspresi.

"Nagisa-kun." Koro-sensei mengulurkan salah satu tentakelnya mengelus perban yang membebat tungkai kiri bawah kaki Nagisa. Dan dengan senyuman, yang bagi Nagisa itulah pertama kali Koro-sensei terasa seperti manusia sesungguhnya, berkata,

"Aku sangat senang mendengar pengakuan darimu tadi. Aku sangat senang kau ragu untuk membunuhku. Tapi jika kakimu ini sudah sembuh, berjuanglah lebih keras untuk membunuhku karena kalau tidak aku akan menghancurkan bumi ini."

"Anda guru tersulit yang memberikan pilihan sakit. Hehe. Anda senang jika aku tidak melakukan pembunuhan. Tapi anda juga sangat berharap aku membunuh anda." Nagisa mengatakannya dengan wajah cerah, seketika menghilangkan aura dingin menusuk tulang dan menggantinya dengan kehangatan yang nyaman.

Mereka berdua kembali menghadap ke depan. Menatap jauh jalan setapak menanti kembalinya para penghuni gedung tua ini.

Tak jauh di belakang mereka, bersembunyi di belakang pintu kelas, Karma menurunkan ujung pistol anti-senseinya.

 **END**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Membaca :D**


End file.
